In The Snake Pit
by Chibi Tanny
Summary: It is no longer safe for Harry to be staying with the Dursleys, in order to protect Harry and his relatives Dumbledore sends Harry to live with Snape?! Will Harry's opinion of the Potions Master change after spending 'quality' time with him?
1. Harry's Big Shock

**Disclaimer: **

  
The Slayer: Hello and welcome to my first hp fan fiction! This is Bob my side kick, he is a spork!

Bob: meep!

The Slayer: What's that Bob?

Bob: meep meep eep mee p!

The Slayer: huh? I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters used in this story?

Bob: *looks frustrated* MEEP! 

The Slayer: Then what are you saying?

Bob: I was saying that I like bananas! Heh

The Slayer: What has bananas got to do with the story?

Bob: nothing, I just like them! 

The Slayer: Maybe I should have hired the monkey with juggling balls? - -;;

**In The Snake Pit**

By The Slayer

** Chapter One – Harry's Big Shock**

Harry Potter sighed; he sat at the small table along with his aunt and uncle Dursley and not to mention his overly large baby elephant sized cousin Dudley. The young wizard, zoned himself out as the one named Dudley chatter to his aunt and uncle about getting a bmx, personally Harry thought there wouldn't be a bike strong enough to hold the massive boy. But he knew better than voice this amusing thought instead he chased a carrot around the plate set before him with his fork, deep green eyes distant wild black hair a mess. 

'But daddy!' whined Dudley pushing a half eaten roast meal away, what a waste, 'all the boys at Smeltings have them!'

'Now Dudley my boy I'm sure you can wait until Thursday when my pay cheque comes through?' Vernon tried to reason to his spoilt son.

'NO! I want one tomorrow!' Dudley crowd.

With all constant nattering of Dudley and the blazing of the television set it was a horrible duet in which anyone would have retreated for the sake of their eardrums. Harry wished with his soul that Ron or Hermione, ANYONE! Would come and save him from this nightmare, before he lost his sanity.

Harry had been stressed over this last summer, nightmares of Voldemort increasing with each passing week and living with the Durleys wasn't helping, he was suffering in silence, he couldn't wait until school started again, the blessing from heaven. 

'But darling we really can't afford the bike until pay day,' Petunia tried to back up her husband.

'Don't make me hold my breath Mother!' Dudley pouted threateningly.

'But Dudley Dearest!'

As Dudley opened his mother to whine further there was a knock at the door.

'Harry, door, now,' Vernon ordered his low voice booming out the boy's name in distain, it brought the lightening

scared male back to reality.

Harry pushed out from the small round table and trudged to the front door, opening the entrance to number 4 privet drive.

'. . . . Potter, get your things packed up, Dumbeldore requests you back at Hogwarts,' came an only to familiar cool silky voice.

Harry blinked he had been staring at the ground he knew he recognised those black polished footwear; the voice only confirmed his fear.

His Head snapped up at once wide green eyes fix on his one and only Potions Master. Why was he here?! Harry took a step back. Did he mention something about Hogwarts? But he is a Death Eater, on the other hand Professor Dumbledore trusts him. But what if he has returned to the dark lord the slimy git wouldn't surprise him, this has to be a trick. Dumbledore would have never sent Professor Snape of all teachers he could have chosen from.

The young boy gasped, he had backed himself right into the wall. Snape dressed in his usually attire had invited himself inside a sneer of disgust plastered on his shallow face as he took in his surroundings.

'Why are you just standing there boy? Your wasting time! The Headmaster wishes you out of harms way a.s.a.p of course Potter, I'll gladly leave you here if you like?' Severus snapped viciously hands positioned on his slim hips.

'Harry who are you talking . . .' Aunt Petunia cried shrilly as Severus came into view he stopped mid sentence flow, she turned and paced back into the kitchen, 'VERNON!'

Soon Uncle Vernon marched down the hall Dudley peeked out from behind the kitchen doorframe as so did his mother, 'right what's going on here?' 

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the Potions Professor, 'I' am Severus Snape, Harry's Potions Professor, I have been sent to retrieve him from here.'

It amazed Harry beyond his wildest dreams the Potion master has fixed a trademark sneer upon his narrow features and Vernon had shrunk slightly back. But it wasn't long for Vernon  to regain his stature and growl back at the most feared teacher at Hogwarts.

'YOUR ONE OF THEM!' Vernon screeched, 'Get off my property you have no business here!'

Severus slinked over Vernon, 'I have no time for your pathetic tantrums Dursley and if I were you I'd watch that dirty mouth of yours, you never know what might happen to it.'

By this stage Snape had grasped the front of Vernon's shirt and had drawn him close and he spoke soft and dangerously.

Vernon shuttered in reaction to nearly being assaulted, Harry had never seen his uncle lost for words before, Harry had to admit that was impressive he grinned in amusement.

'I'll take it that I'll have no trouble from you disgusting muggle,' Snape released his victim, 'Potter go get your things NOW!'

Harry's grin was wiped of his face and he obeyed in silence, trotted up stairs to his bedroom and returned with his trunk and Hedwig, the fire in the fireplace now glowing emerald green it was obvious they were taking the floo network.

Harry piled his trunk and climbed on top of his large trunk with Hedwig, who was hooting grumpily displeased from being woken up from her nap, Harry closed his eyes tightly and said 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's office' and with a pop and a puff Harry was sent on his way.

Severus giving one last sneer to the Dursleys followed and left with out a word.

With a sudden jolt, Harry reopened his eyes to take in the wonderful sight of the Headmaster's office, sitting at his polished wooden desk Dumbeldore greeted the boy who lived with a warm and inviting smile, same clear blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles as his gazed fixed on the young boy.

'ahh Harry I see you have come all in one piece,' he smiled offering Harry a seat in which he accepted gladly.

Harry sat down.

'Lemon drop?' the headmaster pushed forward the candy blow that was perched on his desk.

'No thank you Headmaster' Harry declined.

Severus arrived at this moment stepping out the fireplace gracefully.

'Severus, I trust everything went well?'

'Yes, no trouble Albus,' Snape nodded.

'Well then, now I have everyone, Ill explain the situation shall I?' the aged wizard smiled, 'o by the way Severus would you like a Lemon drop?'

'No thanks Headmaster I'm quite fine,' Severus shook his head, Harry wonder whether Snape had ever eaten candy in his life.

'Well then straight to explanations I gather.'

Harry looked on with some interest.

'Harry the time has now come that it is to dangerous for you to be staying with your uncle and aunt, as Voldemort rises regaining power he has been slowly working on the charms that surround your muggle home. So in order to protect not only you but your relatives too, you will be relocated to a more secluded and secret location for the time being,' Dumbeldore smiled glancing at Snape.

'Where's that?' Harry asked innocently.

'Professor Snape's home, of course.'

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head, he mouth dropped opening shock, unable to speak.

'Please Harry it is not as bad as you think,' Albus smiled.

Had Dumbledore gone MAD?! Maybe he bumped his head and wasn't in his wrong frame of mind? Or maybe this was just a nightmare?

'B-But headmaster!' Harry protested.

Dumbeldore frowned, 'It's the least likely place anyone will look for you my boy.'

Harry gapped he couldn't believe this.

'Severus has agreed to allow your friends to visit sometime over the time you are staying with him,' explained the Headmaster.

Harry nodded in numb shock, he just couldn't believe it, he was spending the rest of his summer at the home of most despised teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape!

The Slayer: Well how is that? What did u think Bob?

Bob: meep

The Slayer: I knew you would like it! ^_^

Bob: No not that, I was saying that I really like the toilet cleaner fan fiction net use! It has a lemony fresh smell!

The Slayer: riiight 0.o'

Bob: heheh

The Slayer: Well since Bob doesn't have anything to review about my first chapter, I'm counting on those reviews from   
you! Don't be a bob and send in those reviews!! 

The Slayer Signing Off!


	2. Welcome To Snape Manor

**Disclaimer:**

The Slayer: Well I got rid of Bob, because he was just pathetic and I brought my very best pets in. Some of you may know them as The Evil Rubber Duckies! Ok I'll introduce them to you! 

Duckies: Quack

The Slayer: This is Janet

Janet Duckie: Quack

The Slayer: This is Albert

Albert Duckie: Quack

The Slayer: This is Butler

Butler Duckie: Quack

The Slayer: Now before these duckies eat me I gotta tell you that I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters! Ahhhhh Butler stop chewing on my leg! Eat the readers! Eat the readers that don't review!! OUCHIE!

**Chapter Two – Welcome To Snape Manor**

Harry inspected his new residents; standing upon the front porch. It seemed that Snape had a mansion, it was made of stone with ivory vines that grew up each wall, they wound themselves up the stone and around each window both reaching to the roof. As Snape drew open the old wooden doors, Harry followed Severus into a small entrance hall, Harry gazed around the antechamber it was one of the most stunning homes he had ever laid eyes on. Of course living in a cupboard for tens years of his life, anything would look better, though now he was privileged enough to have a bedroom of his own that Dudley-Elephant reluctantly gave up. 

The flooring was all polished wood and there were a few different portraits hanging upon the wall, obviously all sorts of different relatives of Snape's. 

'This way Potter,' Severus scowled lightly as he lead the young boy up the huge staircase; he swore that Snape could probably fit all the Quidditch teams and equipment just in the hall. 

As they climbed the large main staircase Harry was given the ground rules, 'There will be no running, jumping, or any other silly behaviour, the basement and attic are off limits, if I catch you doing the anything wrong you will be punished, this will not be like Hogwarts, do I make myself clear?'

'Yes Sir'

Harry had to start to skip every second stair in order to keep up; the silence was awfully uncomfortable, as they rose higher up into the depths of the manor. As they passed many windows Harry glanced over the gardens beautiful lush green grass that were covered all the way to the horizon, oak and willow trees dotted the lawns filling up the bare areas, they produced long huge shadows and they seemed to have been growing there ever since time began. Harry hadn't realized he had stopped and he was startled by the break of silence as Snape spoke.

'Potter! Stop dawdling!'

'huh? Oh sorry sir'

Snape had lead him down a long hall with many more paintings which watched him with cold eyes some with scowls and yet some with genuine curiosity, some with concern and some with warm greeting smiles.  

'oof' Harry walked into Snape and he stumbled back.

Severus cast a cold glare down at the boy, 'This is your room.'

Severus took out a key from his black rode pocket and unlocked it opening it allowing Harry entry. 

Harry cautiously wandered into the room, it was carpeted with sapphire blue carpet, the ceiling was high, walls painted a pale blue the huge glass window was framed by large heavy velvet royal blue drapes with gold trimming, the furnishing was all polished mahogany, wood dark and red, a four poster bed was positioned just to the side of the window with instead of drapes to match the blue bedding, netting was used instead, to the side of the room was a large open fireplace and to the opposite wall was a large wardrobe and dresser. Walking further into the room the only painting on the wall was a medium sized one of a little boat sailing upon the rough seas at night, the wind making the sails ripple madly and the boat rock from side to side the waves lapping up against the painted wood on canvas.

Harry noticed that his trunk was positioned at the end of the bed, obviously Snape had house elves, of course what did you expect, and he definitely couldn't imagine Snape in an apron with a feather duster! No that was just wrong!

'Dinner is served sharp at seven, I suggest you use this time to unpack and settle in, I'll send an house elf to retrieve you when it is time to get ready, wouldn't want you getting lost, would we?' Snape stated coolly then he left closing the door gently as he left.

Harry looked about the room it was simply gorgeous, pushing his black rimmed glasses up his nose with his index finger he walked over to the window the view was amazing beautiful English country side that rolled on for as far as the eye could see. Seemed that Harry had a tall tree with star shaped leaves an obvious silver maple, growing right next to his window it's thinner more flexible branches reached all the way to the window it scrapped on the glass as the breeze blew gently wiping through it's branches teasingly.

Harry smiled and turned back to his new bed he flopped backwards onto it landing softly into it's depths, so soft, so luxurious, this was almost perfect, expect for it was Snape's manor and there was no Hermione and Ron here yet and the fact it was creepy in many ways and very lonely.  Okay so it wasn't exactly perfect but it was better than what he had started off with at the start of the holidays, or was it? 

The Slayer:  ahhhhh! I'm not a chew toy!!! *kicks away evil rubber duckies!* 

Duckies: *attack again tackling The Slayer* QUAAAACK {translation – let's eat her!}

The Slayer: HEEEELLLPP!

*Bob the spork enters the studio*

Bob: Meeep! {translation – piggies in blankets!} *tackles Evil Man Eating Rubber Duckies*

Duckies: *Run into the review area* Quaaaaaack! 

The Slayer: Bob you saved me!! ^_^ now I'll be able to read my fans reviews!! YAY!

Bob: EEEP 0.o'  damnit - -;;

The Slayer: *Ignores Bob* Okay now I would love to say recognise my new fans thank you for your great response to this fiction, I didn't know whether it wasn't very good.

Bob: *drools* I like Bananas!

The Slayer: I'm a star!  *.*

Bob: I like lemon-scented toilet cleaner too!

The Slayer: 

Christina – Thankies, heres your new chapter!! 

FantasyFan – See I have continued it!! I'm not so cruel now am I? Promise the next chapter is on the way!!

Faith McKay – Okay I'm on it, I'll email you as soon as I finish typing THIS! I'm glad you like my story!

Brimstone – hey! Haven't seen u on aim in a few days! {guess who} I'm glad you approve of it! I also love your story 'claimed' ^_^ you update soon gal!

snapefan51 – hey thanks for the reviews!! Look forward to your next review!

DAJER – heh. .  . ^_^;;  thanks for the three thumbs up and that. . . toe?  0.o;;

Also special thanks to:

 - The Poisoned One – Sevrin - Life – AJ - slrmn82 – k – Ctina – Ankha – Storyspindler – Lynda - purple water - Wink At J00 – Balizabeth - The Red Dragons Order -

The Slayer Signing Off!


	3. The Dinner Date

**Disclaimer:**

The Slayer: Well I'm back!! As I promised, I hope everything in this chapter is to my fans satisfaction? 

Bob: mweep 

The Slayer: Yes Bob I know I don't own Harry Potter!! 

Bob: I didn't say that

The Slayer: Then what did you say?

Bob: Look out of that piano!

*Piano Drops from the sky onto The Slayer*

The Slayer: . . . . .*5 minutes later* Ouch that hurt!

Bob:   - -;;  Maybe I should have hired the monkeys with the juggling balls?

**Chapter Three – The Dinner Date**

'Wake up sir,' Harry awoke from his snooze to the calling of a soft timid voice, it had drawn him out of his slumber and back into consciousness.

Harry moaned and stifled a yawn, cracking open a brilliant green eye and then the other, their gaze settling on a little house elf peering at him with curiosity.

'Lily has been sent to escort sir down to the dinning hall,' she moved back allowing Harry to have enough room to sit up, her bright brown eyes shining brightly, she wore a floral purple patterned handkerchief, sewn into a dress like garment, with little sandals to matching she wore on her flat like feet.

Harry blinked mildly surprised; did that elf just say that her name was Lily? Why on earth would Snape have a house elf named after his mother? Or was it just coincidence? Harry stroked his chin in thought eyes distant, but he was soon interrupted by the house elf pressing her face up against his.

'Would sir be by any chance Mister Harry Potter?' she inquired studying him closely taking his arm with her nimble fingers wrapping them easily around his wrist and brought it an inch from her face.

Harry pulled gently away; her grip was strong from something that looked so fragile, 'er. . . . .yeah I am.'

With that word spoken Harry was suddenly lunged at the wizard and tackled the boy to the floor squealing in sheer delight and excitement, Harry gasped for air as the surprisingly strong elf squeezing him tighter, he swore that one of his ribs his cracked or was that his spline? 

'Oh-mister-Potter!' Lily shrieked in pure exhilaration, 'Lily-has-heard-many-stories-about-mister-Potter.'

The house elf chattered so fast it was impossible to understand her high pitch, rapid speech.

'um . . yeah, shouldn't we be going to the dinning hall?' Harry prompted, lightly.

The elf blinked, 'Lily is sorry for out burst Mister Potter, please allow me to escort Mister Potter to dinning hall.'

She trotted over to the door; stretching up on her tiptoes she clasped the door handle, twisted the knob and opened the door permitting Harry exit.

Harry grinned at her it was a funny little smile a small lop sided one, 'please call me Harry, Mister Potter is to formal'

Lily's bright round face lit up, beaming she grinned her voice breaking into little high pitch squeaks, 'Oh thank you Mister Potter!'

Harry followed the house elf out of the bedroom and into the now darkened halls, how long had he been an asleep? He didn't know, not long enough to fall into another nightmare but long enough to be drowsy. Strangely enough he found himself quite hungry the Dursleys had their dinner at 5 pm on request for porky pig Dudley, the obese lad had more meals in a day than Harry or any other normal person ate in a week, the chubby boy had gone through two Smeltings uniforms in one year! 

Harry hadn't been able to eat dinner at the Dursleys mainly due to Snape showing up, so he was glad and so was his stomach would be eating soon.

As the boy who lived followed the little elf down the dimly lit corridor, the many paintings were watching him pass and started to whisper to one another and point too. The faint sound of tapping of Harry's worn out sneakers upon the polished floorboards, echoed softly off the high ceiling and walls.

'This way Harry' Lily beckoned Harry to follow her down the staircase. 

Harry soon found himself back in the entry Hall the ground level of the house was brightly lit up and Harry had to blink a few times to allow his eyes to adjust. Lily walked briskly past stone mini pillar stand with a pot planet perched on it and opened one of the double doors enabling Harry to enter the dinning hall.

She quickly closed the door behind him; there was a long polished dark spectacular table with matching leather-cushioned seats in the room. Snape sat down the other end of the dinning table; 'I see that the great Harry Potter has decided to grace me with his presence.'

Harry frowned and took the seat at the opposite end to Snape, where his dinner was neatly set up on the table awaiting him. His plate with filled with a steaming hot roast, there was meat; tender lamb with crisp roast vegetables with a thick blanket of gravy it smelled divine! Harry took his knife and fork and dug into his meal. For most of the time the two ate in silence, until Harry came upon the point that he needed a drink he took the goblet and drained the contents in one mouthful. He blinked the liquid was nothing like he tasted before it was like pumpkin juice but also like fizzy drink, with just a hint of a zing to it.

'Wow, what's in this drink Professor Snape?' Harry inquired, staring at the goblet sniffing it, the remaining contents in the bottom smelt fresh and sweet.

'I don't think that it is really any of your business,' he said silkily.

Harry frowned once again, 'Professor Snape, I want you around you as much as you want me around, I know you hate me and all because of my father but since we are having to live under the same roof couldn't we at least try and get along, have a civil conversation?'

Severus's head smoothly lifted up and dark tunnel eyes fixed on Harry, expression twisted into a scowl, 'You shouldn't be so eager to assume things Potter.'

'Pardon me?' Harry blinked.

'I think it is time that you return to your quarters,' Snape cleverly avoided Harry standing up from his seat, his voice dark and dangerous, 'If by an unlikely chance you need to seek my assistance with something I will be down in the basement, I'm sure my house elf will be more than happy to assist you with most things though. Please do try not to disturb me.'

Harry stood up sighing how did this come to be? Harry Potter living in the same house as Severus Snape Potions Master Of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry!

Harry watched Snape stalked up the left side of the dinning table, past Harry with out a second glance his robes swishing as they billowed out behind him, as he left the dinning room.

Harry stared after his potions master, what did he mean by 'that he assume to eagerly'?

'Harry, sir?' whispered a little voice to his right.

It was Lily, tugging at his hand-me down trousers.

'Is Harry ready to return to his quarters now, Lily can show Harry where the bathroom is if Harry wishes to take a shower?' she informed the raven-haired boy.

Harry thought a shower was a good idea he smiled and nodded politely.

'Oh I hope Harry will find the bathroom to Harry's satisfaction! Lily cleaned it herself!' Lily peeped gleefully.

On the way back up the stairs Harry's attention was absorbed by a painting with a girl in it who beckoned him over, he complied walking stiffly over.

'Hello dear boy,' the girl in the painting greeted him, Harry was taken aback to view that the girl in the portrait looked so much like Snape himself, she was tall and sender dressed in black, shallow pale complexion, with long raven ink black hair that reached her midriff her nose was more petit and she had pale blue eyes.

'er, hello?' Harry replied.

'So who are you? We don't get many visitors here,' she smiled lazily, she reminded Harry of a cat, cunning and intelligent.

'I'm Harry Potter,' he answered automatically.

 The girl arched an eyebrow, 'interesting.'

'What is that suppose to mean?'

'Nothing really, just I never thought Severus . . . .' she trailed off, 'Never mind.'

Harry was becoming curious, 'you never thought Severus what?'

The girl totally avoided his question, 'Your eyes they are a lovely green aren't they?'

'That doesn't answer my question,' Harry frowned.

'Like your mother's are they not?' 

'Yeah, but how do you know about my mother after all your just a painting?' it was more of a question than a statement.

The girl only smiled coyly.

Harry's mind was going into over drive.

The girl's expression changed from coy to curious, 'Yet you look so much like a clone of 'him'' 

Harry guessed she meant his father.

'So how have you been getting alone with Sevvy?' she grinned, mischievous glint in her eyes made Harry relax more.

'Well. .erm. .um'

'Ahh I see he has been his usual self as always, no?' she chuckled

Harry Simply nodded.

Her expression changed yet again so a sad frown, 'You don't like him do you?'

Harry was caught off guard again, 'Well . . . I . . . no not exactly.'

'Don't be too hard on Severus, he . . .' she started to state softly but was cut by Lily the house elf.

'Lily has prepared a warm bath for Harry!' she squeaked

Harry didn't want to leave just yet, but the little house elf was already tugging him away.

He sighed and followed the elf reluctantly; Harry's head was filling up with questions all unanswered, all very confusing. 

'Lily, who was that a portrait of?' he asked inquisitively.

'Oh that was Master Severus's sister Selena,' Lily informed him.

Was? Did Lily mean the girl was dead? Yes, Harry would definitely have to pay another visit Selena, he had to find out what she meant. 

But right now, maybe a bath was just what he needed.

The Slayer: *pants* there! a longer chapter as people have requested! I hope your happy!! And I better see some reviews now.

Bob: mee eep 

The Slayer: I'm not even going to ask!

Bob: Meeep!

The Slayer: nope I'm not listening to you!

Bob: fine then I won't tell ya when your house is on fire  =P

The Slayer: My house is on WHAT?! Ahhahhhhhhhhhhhh! *runs off to save house*

The Slayer Signing Off!


	4. The Price You Pay To Follow A Snake

**Disclaimer:**

The Slayer: Well this chapter was harder than I thought!! I had writers block of what should happen next, but I finally come up with some stuff, and I don't wanna hear no more complaining about short chapters, you get short chapters if u wish to have the story updated daily longer chapters may take a few days!

Bob: *snores*

The Slayer: Bob is very tired after being hugged to death, heh

Bob: epp!

The Slayer: Yep I know Bob, you're tired and want peace and quiet!

Bob: That's not what I said!

The Slayer: Then what did you say?

Bob: I said that you don't own Harry Potter or any other characters! 

The Slayer: So now you say it! - -;;

**Chapter Four – The Price You Pay To Follow A Snake**

Harry yawned, and snuggled down into the warmth of the blankets, the softness of the mattress in the bed, unfortunately he was rudely woke as the heavy velvet drapes were pulled back and sunshine suddenly flickering into the room playfully teasing at Harry's eyelids preying them open awaking the slumbering boy.

'Mister Harry should be waking up now,' it was Lily, she darted about cleaning up Harry's clothes that were scattered across the floor, the boy wasn't the most tidy of people.

Harry groaned, 'What time is it?'

'It is ten past eleven, Harry sir.'

Harry blinked, 'Wow really? I've never slept in that late!'  

'Lily was getting worried that Harry would sleep right through lunch,' the elf smiled as she draped his clothes over the chair in the corner.

Harry, after much of a struggle to pull himself away from the warmth of his cocoon made out of bed sheets tumbled out onto the floor.

He was feeling particularly chirpy today; he knew why, because he hadn't had any nightmares. He stripped himself of the large flannelette pyjamas and pulled on a sweater. 

Lily picked up the trousers of the pyjamas and frowned, 'Mister Harry, Lily has found a large hole in the buttocks of these pyjama trousers!'

Harry blushed, 'They were my cousin's, he split them and so I got 'em.'

'Lily can't have mister Harry wearing awful pyjamas, Lily will make Harry a new pair!'

'You don't have to, really.'

'Lily wants to, now Harry must head down stairs for lunch, Master Snape has already eaten.'

Harry entered the empty dinning hall, and sat down to his lunch, today was some cold left over roast chicken in a sandwich with lettuce and mayonnaise.

Again had had received that strange drink from the night before, it was the nicest liquid he had ever tasted, Harry got Lily to give him two more rounds of it until she left him with the tall thin unmarked bottle of it. 

As he was draining the last of the bottle's contents Hedwig fluttered over and perched on the seat back next to him two envelopes clamped in her beak. Harry swapped his owl the letters for two pieces of chicken, which she snatched away from him eagerly. 

Harry unfasten the wax-sealed letters and opened the first one, he already had a fair idea who they were from.

_Dear Harry, _

_I have just heard that you are staying with Snape! Is Dumbeldore off his nut or what?! _

_So what's it like living with the Slimy git? _

_Is he a Vampire? I bet here is._

_Has he taken you down to a secret torture chamber? Maybe he has already turned you over to you-know-who. _

_Now seriously Harry be careful of him, don't trust him! He is probably planing to kill you or something._

_You never know what he might be up to when your not around. _

_See you in two days Harry, _

_If Snape hasn't murdered you by then._

_Ron._

A faint smile flickered over Harry face as he read his best friend's letter, Ron like most of the school body hated Snape. 

But Ron has raised an important possibility that he hadn't even the to time think about thoroughly, would Snape really kill him? He knew that he was supposably working for Dumbledore as a Death Eater spy, but what if he really had returned to the dark lord and was planning to hand him over to Voldemort? Harry didn't even know where he was in England!

Harry didn't want to think of what might be in store for him, so he opened the next letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Once I heard about Dumbledore sending to live with Snape, I knew Ron would be over reacting. Don't listen to a word he says Harry, you know how Ron exaggerates, If the headmaster place you in Professor Snape's care then he must have a good reason to Harry. _

_I know it must be hard to live with Professor Snape, but try you best to keep you sanity Harry, both Ron and I are thinking of you and our sympathy is out to you. _

_Hold out for two days Harry, that's when Dumbledore is allowing us to visit you, maybe we can go to Diagon Alley get you out and about a bit? _

_I'm sure Professor Snape will not kill you, Dumbledore would never leave you in harms way, so don't go worrying over Ron's ridiculous rants and I'll see you soon._

_Hermione_

_P. S. Have you finished your homework?_

Harry had to admit that Hermione raised a strong argument, she was right Dumbeldore would never leave him harms way. But Harry couldn't help but allow the possibility that Dumbeldore was wrong and Snape was truly a loyal servant to the dark lord.

Harry drew in a breath and pocketed his mail, there was no use in worrying about it he was suck here and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Anyway right now Harry was going to find that girl in the portrait and interrogate her.

Harry left the dinning room and hurried back up the staircase, but when he reached the picture frame it was empty.

'Damnit,' Harry cursed mildly.

Harry turned to a nearby portrait of a man, 'excuse me?'

The man peered at Harry over his rectangular shaped spectacles, 'yes?'

'Would you know by any chance where Selena has gone?'

The painting gave him a strange look and pointed across the hall, the lightening scared boy turned to see Selena sprint across the painting directly across from him.

'Hey wait Selena!' Harry called after her; he darted after her, back down the staircase, through the entrance hall and down a new unfamiliar corridor.

Harry soon lost her and also in his chase lost his sense of direction, where was he? He wandered a littler further on, sighing he had no clue which way he had gone.

_'Well that was real intelligent Harry, getting yourself lost in Snape's house!' _he thought harshly to himself

Harry came across a door it was open wide, he crept carefully over to it the lonely creaks of his tensed steps all of a sudden sound ear-splitting against to silence. He peered around the door and found that there was a stone staircase leading down underneath the ground, he knew where it lead to immediately, the basement! 

Harry's mind gasped, he had wandered to far, remembering Snape's warning. The silence was broken as the faint tapping of feet against stone came echoing up the stairwell.  

He stumbled back in panic, Snape was coming up the stairs! Harry twisted around and sprinted back down the corridor at full speed, glancing back Harry couldn't see Snape or anyone else for that matter of fact following, he was safe.

Well so he thought.

Harry's full speed dash was abruptly ended when he crashed into something, or more actuate into someone! The teenage wizard rebounded and fell backwards to the floor, gasping as his eyes were fixed in the gaze of two dark black ones.

'Well, well, well, Potter, I see you haven't matured anymore from you last year at Hogwarts and you still seem not to take my threats seriously. You know Potter that I don't appreciate snoopers,' Professor Snape purred dangerously. 

'Professor. . . I'

'Don't make any excuses Potter!' the tall raven haired man snapped sharply.

'But Professor!'

'ENOUGH!' Harry jumped as Snape scowled, 'I want a three thousand word essay on the history of the dreamless sleep potion!'

'Professor Snape, It's the summer holidays,' Harry corrected; surely Snape couldn't just give him an assignment when the school year hadn't even started!

'Make that a five thousand word essay Potter, this can be considered your potions homework,' Severus sneered.

'Yes sir,' Harry sighed in defeat.

'Lily will show you to the library if you need in more books to research,' Snape droned coolly.

With a swish of his robes Snape left Harry by himself once more.

Harry groaned these next two days would be the longest in the history of his short 15 years of his life!

The Slayer: And now I must leave it there! I'm sorry, but I gotta go to my Grandparents for dinner and I still haven't even gotten ready yet!

Bob: meep - -;;

The Slayer: ok what smart sarcastic or totally pointless comment was that?

Bob: Review Please =P

The Slayer: Bob are you sick?

Bob: . . . yes


	5. Green And Silver

Disclaimer:

The Slayer: yes this chapter is very short, but I'm really tired and have got homework *Slayer has dark circles under her eyes*

Bob: eeep meep ppeep!

The Slayer: *snore*

Bob: EEP! MEEP! {Translation: wake up!}

The Slayer: *mumbles in sleep* But mummy I don't own Harry Potter! I wanna fly! *rolls of sofa* weeeeeeeeeee!

Bob: heh she said weee!

Chapter Five – Green and Silver

Harry stared at the blank parchment, nothing happened.

He stared at it some more still nothing happened.

Harry sighed propping his elbow up on the table and cradling his cranium.  He sat in Snape's miniature library, only one more horrible [over exaggerating slightly] day until his friends were due to visit. Harry still couldn't think of anything to write about the dreamless sleep potion and it wasn't because he didn't have the information it was that is his mind was determined to focus on other things, like why Selena hadn't stopped and what was in the basement and the attic he wasn't allowed to see and was prohibited by all manners to got near and if disobeyed was strictly punished.

'Where to start,' Harry mused, he tapped his Quill on the desk table.

'Why not from the beginning?' someone purred.

Harry glanced up it was Selena!

'Selena!' 

'That's my name don't wear it out!' she smirked.

'Why did you flee yesterday?' the raven-haired boy frowned.

'Simple, I have a busy social life, and I was already late, and talking to you would have lost me valuable time, us portraits have lives too you know,' Selena shrugged.

Harry didn't know whether he totally believed that.

'So Sevvy, have you an assignment I hear,' Selena leaned over the desk in the picture frame.

Harry arched an eyebrow, 'Sevvy?"

Selena grinned evilly, 'He hates me calling him that.'

Harry laughed slightly; he just couldn't imagine anyone ever daring to called the evil slimy git that.

'Anyway, why don't you try the books on the top shelves they are much easier to understand, than those advanced potions books' she suggested

Harry gazed at the bookshelf, it was much to high to reach, so he dragged a chair over and climbed up stretching for a red leather book, 'So how did you die Selena?'

Selena blinked for a few minutes, 'Why. . . .do you wish to know that?'

Harry shrugged, 'Just curious.' 

He stretched again for the book, but it seemed to be just out of his reached, he now balanced himself on the back and an arm of the wooden seat it rocked unsteady with his weight. Selena started to say something when all of a sudden just as Harry clamped his hand around his prize the door to the Library swung open with a swish, Harry gasped and his sudden jolt caused the chair to go toppling over with him backwards, he hit the floor with the full pull of gravity with a sicking 'thump'!

_Darkness, total darkness, it engulfed him, but light seemed to be breaking through, slowly acid like emotions burned away the darkness slowly and heavily, the pictures in his vision swam until finally things cleared and Harry felt his heat rate increased as terror stiffened his body he was standing in the Riddle mansion once more, Voldemort stood gazing into the fire, Lucius Malfoy stood by the door his head bowed._

_'We must dispose the traitor within the week,' Voldemort hissed softly and dangerous._

_'I know master,' Lucius replied._

_'We will hold another meeting this week, we will do it then,' 'he' told his faithful death eater, 'he can be the example to those who wish to betray me or decide to resist.'_

_'Yes master'_

_'He disappoints me, he shall know what a mistake he has made,' Voldemort turned from his place at by the fire grinning and evil grin._

_Harry yelped staggering back. The face of the dark lord  still frightened the boy._

_'Harry Potter. . . .' he hissed_

'Harry Potter!' squeaked someone gently shaking him out of slumber; Harry sat up stroking his sore head.

Lily looked to him with concern, 'Is Harry ok?'

The wizard nodded, dizzily.

Lily beamed, 'Lily has made Harry a new pair of pyjamas!'

The elf shoved some silk green and silver?! pyjamas joyfully.

Harry blinked, but being polite he accepted the gift from the house elf with and thank and polite smile.

'Maybe Mister Potter should go and rest for a bit, hmm?' Selena spoke up from her frame.

Harry sighed and climbed to his feet a rest sounded good, he started to limp to the Library exit.

'Oh yes, now Harry can try out his new pyjamas!' squealed Lily.

'Never knew Gryffindor Harry Potter was a Slytherin supporter,' Selena snickered.

The Slayer: Please review! *heads falls back down from exhaustion*

Bob: meeeep! *tucks Slayer in*

The Slayer: *mumbles* Lets ride the DONKEY!

Bob: epp epp {Tanslation: night night}


End file.
